


The Mess You Made (Your Kingdom Come)

by Forlorn Kumquat (sara_wolfe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, not Dean Winchester friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/Forlorn%20Kumquat
Summary: After becoming a demon, Dean's got a few loose ends to tie up - including that pesky little brother determined to save him. Too bad he forgot about the friends and family equally determined to save Sam.





	The Mess You Made (Your Kingdom Come)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liron_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/gifts).



“I hunt ghosts.”

Cassie snorted out a laugh, eyes dancing with delight. “Fine, be that way,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not an idiot, Dean. If you don’t want to tell me, don’t tell me.”

“You wanted to know where I disappear to all the time,” Dean protested, mulishly. “I’m telling you, I hunt ghosts.”

“Sure, honey,” Cassie replied, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. “You and Bill Murray.”

* * *

Cassie opened the door to Dean’s smiling face. He was just as handsome as he’d ever been, leaning casually against her door frame with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Hey, honey,” he drawled, a hint of that Midwest accent that she loved creeping into his tone. “How you been?”

“Good, good,” Cassie told him. “Just running through town? Where’s that brother of yours?”

“Sam’s a little-” and there’s that smirk again, “ _tied up_ at the moment. That’s why I’m here, actually,” he added. “Thought you might be able to help me with something.”

“Sure,” Cassie said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him into the house. “You want a beer?” she asked, conversationally, as she closed the door with a soft click.

“That’d be great-” Dean started, but then he jerked to a stop in the middle of the room, a choked sound escaping his lips. “What the hell?”

Cassie locked the door (it wouldn’t do to have her mother wander in while she was busy), and walked in a lazy circle around Dean’s frozen form. She smirked at the furious look in his now-black eyes, grabbing her own beer off the coffee table and taking a long, leisurely pull. With her free hand she gestured toward the ceiling, smile widening as Dean followed her gesture to the devil’s trap painted on the ceiling.

“What the hell?” he demanded again. “How did you-”

“I like Sam,” Cassie told him, flatly. “We’ve kept in contact over the years. We’re friends, even if you can’t understand that concept. And when he dropped off the face of the earth a couple weeks ago, I got suspicious.” Dean let out a low, animalistic growl, but Cassie wasn’t finished. “Where’s Sam, Dean? What’d you do with him?”

“Nothing you’ll ever know about,” Dean snarled.

“Oh, I wouldn’t count on that,” Cassie replied. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the last of her beer flying into his face. Dean howled as the glass sliced into his face, holy water-enhanced beer seeping into the cuts. “I told you once, Dean. I’m not an idiot.”

* * *

“You’re dead.”

Adam laughed, a bitter, hollow sound. “Well, that’s something we have in common,” he replied. “We’re not here to talk about me, Dean. Answer my question.”

“I don’t know where Sam is,” Dean told him. “Haven’t seen him in weeks.”

“Now why do I think you’re lying?” Adam twirled the knife he was holding in his hands, “Where’s Sam?”

“I don’t-” Dean started, and then he broke off with a yell as Adam slammed the knife into his right eye, burying it to the hilt. “Fuck you!”

“I know you don’t believe me,” Adam said, as he yanked the knife out of Dean’s face with a vicious motion, “but I’m actually glad that didn’t kill you. You don’t deserve that kind of mercy. Not after what you’ve done.”

“You think you scare me?” Dean choked out, staring up at Adam with his remaining eye.

“I know I scare you,” Adam said, softly, letting a hint of Michael’s power shine through his eyes. But only a hint; he’d worked too hard to imprison the angel in his mind to let him out, now. “You’re just too stupid to realize it. Now, unless you want to lose the other eye-” Adam shifted the knife menacingly to his other hand, “-you’re gonna tell me what you did with Sam.”

* * *

Dean woke up in the middle of another devil’s trap (what the hell? how did he keep getting caught like this?) to hear talking from behind him. He didn’t recognize the voices at first, but then Krissy Chambers walked around in front of him, followed by the other kids she’d been hunting with a couple years ago. She had a syringe of clear liquid in her hands.

“Dean,” she greeted him, a falsely-pleasant smile on her face. “You remember Jo and Aidan, don’t you?”

“Don’t tell me,” Dean muttered. “You’re gonna torture me until I tell you what I did to Sam. Listen, sweetheart, if Cassie and Adam couldn’t get me to spill my guts-”

“He thinks he escaped on his own.” The delight in Jo’s voice was unmistakable. “Isn’t that cute, he thinks he actually got away from them all by himself.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean demanded, suspiciously.

“Call it long-distance teamwork,” Aidan told him. “You didn’t really think we were all gonna just roll over and let you kill us when we found out you were a demon, did you?”

“You’re still never going to find Sam,” Dean taunted, trying to regain some kind of ground.

Krissy’s grin got even bigger. “We already did,” she said, sweetly, and then she injected the salt water straight into his veins, listening to him scream.

* * *

“Where’s Sam?” Dean demanded, as he watched Castiel circle slowly around him.

“Somewhere you’re never going to get your hands on him, again,” Cas replied. “In fact, Dean, you’re never going to hurt anyone ever again.”

“Gonna burn me out like you do demons?” Dean taunted. He wasn’t afraid of Cas. Not after everything he and the angel had been through. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean.” Cas made a disappointed sound as he shook his head. “You are a demon.”

Then, as Cas’s hand fell gently over his eyes, everything exploded in pain…


End file.
